Britai Kridanik
This article is about the character from The Super Dimension Fortress Macross. See ''Breetai for the derived character in Robotech. | creator = | voiced by = Eiji KanieThe Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Cast. Pages 254-257. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. [http://www25.advfilms.com/titles/macross/ ADV Films Official Macross English Dub Page.]English/Japanese Cast Information. 04-09-09 / John Gremillion | species = Zentradi }} is a fictional character in the Macross universe. He first appears in the original Macross. He also appears in Macross: Do You Remember Love? and Macross: Flash Back 2012. The original Japanese romanization of the character's name according to Studio Nue is Vrlitwhai Kridanik.Character of Macross: Vrlitwhai Kridanik. Page 130. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, 1983 October 10. Y2800. The creators of Macross originally gave this and other Zentradi character names unusual romanizations to befit their alien nature.Vrlitwhai Kridanik Official Information. Retrieved on 2009-04-23. Britai is a Zentradi fleet commander in charge of his own fleet under the Boddole Zer Main Fleet. As a commander type Zentradi he is much larger and stronger than the normal Zentradi soldier and can even survive in the vacuum of space for limited periods of time, allowing him to go toe to toe with a Battroid. He was played by the late Eiji Kanie in the original Japanese version and John Gremillion in the English dub. Since Kanie's death in 1985, he has been played by Ryūzaburō Ōtomo in the Macross video games. The Britai fleet was pursuing surviving Supervision Army ships when they stumbled on Earth and the rebuilt Macross. When the booby trap system in the Macross fired on Britai's recon team it started Space War I. The fact that the humans possessed reaction weaponry (nuclear devices) — a technology the Zentradi have lost — and that the humans were "miclone" roused Britai's curiosity and made him pursue the Macross personally and relentlessly, even as his orders changed with every new revelation concerning the Humans. Because of his long exposure to human culture, he was one of the early defectors to the human side, helping in ending the war in the battle of February 11, 2010. In the aftermath of Space War I, he also helped capture a Zentradi factory satellite for the new United Nations in October 2011. Years after the war was over and peace was signed, the new U.N. assigned him as commander of the New U.N. Spacy in 2016 A.D. Other appearances Britai appeared in the movie The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? as a Zentradi commander who also becomes a defector to the human side. However, he appeared bald with a modified uniform and face plate, and his name was changed to Britai 7018 in the film credits. At the promotional party for the in-story Space War I retelling Lynn Minmay Story in Macross 7, the Fire Bomber band met a Zentradi actor who mentioned that he would be playing the role of Britai and was actually dressed in a replica of Britai's uniform from the DYRL animated film. In episode 12 of the recent Macross Frontier T.V. series a Zentradi Major called Ohgotwhai helps the protagonists fight a Zentradi rebellion. Also, an old Zentradi character called Mr. Bilrer, who is founder and owner of the S.M.S mercenary forces, was seen looking into a locket with the picture of Lynn Minmei in episode 25 and also appeared in other episodes giving Alto Saotome advice. The physical appearance of both these characters is very similar to young and older versions of the original Commander Britai from The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?. References External links *Official Macross website Kridanik, Vrlitwhai Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional commanders ja:ブリタイ・クリダニク